A Proper Engagement
by MistressofEloquence
Summary: Harry and Hermione have always wanted happiness for their children. When James becomes subject to an unfair Marriage Law forced upon the young witches and wizards of the Hogwarts district, will he find happiness in his forced marriage to Draco's daughter, or will all turn out poorly in the end? Warnings for adult themes and explicit language. Non-canon pairings. Non-canon settings.
1. Chapter 1

_**Do not even begin to ask me where I came up with this idea. It simply popped into my head one afternoon whilst I was awaiting work time. The asinine ideas that sometimes assault my subconscious often frighten me. Thankfully this isn't one of those times. I rather think this will be a fantastic plot that will ensnare your senses, my dear readers.**_

_**I do hope that you haven't tired of Marriage Law fictions because I haven't. I love them, and I do hope to make this one a tad bit different than the usual. **_

_**I will warn that this story is rated mature for a specific few reasons including profanity, adult situations, and explicit material in general. No, it isn't one of "those" types of fictions, but it is nonetheless foul in certain parts, and I wish to offend no one with my naughty bits. No pun intended by that, of course.**_

_**I hereby disclaim any likenesses or quotes from the Harry Potter series written by one talented JK Rowling, nor do I hold claim to Warner Bros. or any of their other works.**_

_**I do, however, hold claim to all previously uncreated characters. They are mine, and mine alone. **_____

"Here," a long list that had been rolled up into a scroll was shoved unceremoniously in Hermione Potter's hands. Her jaw dropped as the harried woman gave her a knowing look, "You will do fine. I simply can't handle this anymore."

"So you force the task upon me?" Hermione asked Minerva McGonagall with an incredulous expression.

"It must be done, The Sorting, and I would trust no one else to complete the task properly," Minerva huffed at the look on Hermione's face, "Don't worry, child. It's a simple spell and then your judgment to determine where these children will end up."

"If this was so simple you would have no qualms-"

"Hush, child. You must ready yourself. There is only an hour left before their arrival. I will be in my office gathering my speech," the headmistress smiled warmly to her favorite past student, patting the woman roughly on the shoulder before she spun on her heel and took off for the stairs.

Hermione was left in the vast entrance hall standing in her jeans and burgundy sweater looking as if she'd seen a three-headed dog (again). Things at Hogwarts had certainly changed in these many years.

The young woman took the stairs three at a time, flying up toward her office on the second floor. Once she rounded the corner and flung open her door, the scroll was tossed on the couch in her quarter's living room.

Soon she was in the shower, and then back in her bedroom, dropping her towel around her feet before flicking her wand at her hair. The wet, curly tresses floated upward, drying and twisting into a French braid which fell to the middle of her back within moments.

Then, the robes that she'd lain out flew into her hands, and she pulled them on quickly before turning and admiring herself in the mirror. Her cranberry turtleneck sweater was fitted, showing off her curves, the black slacks adorning her creating the illusion of legs that could go on forever. Her feet were clad in black dragon-hide boots, the scales polished over and quite rich-looking, silver buckles fastening at either side.

Over top of her Muggle-style clothing was a long, billowing, cranberry teaching robe, fastening with a tiny silver clasp in the shape of a lion right below her breasts. She looked like a woman of power and wealth, which of course she was.

After applying a light glamour of makeup with a swish of her wand, Hermione's lips shone with a glossy berry color, her eyes cat-like and smoky. Her cheeks were a soft rose color, and any worry-lines or wrinkles had faded, making her appear at least five years younger than she was, although thirty made her no old woman.

Finally, the young woman slipped her wedding band and engagement ring back onto her left hand, happy that the bond to Harry shone so beautifully against her pale skin. The engagement ring had always made her proud, so delicate and intricate. The platinum band of it was smooth and thin, curving and twisting like vines around the center which held a solitaire, princess-cut diamond. It sparkled magically, bringing the eye to it without thought. Her wedding band matched. It appeared that silvery vines curled together to create the beautiful, platinum band.

Hermione stepped out into the corridor just as she had pocketed her wand, the giggles of children of varying ages hitting her ears from downstairs. She'd nearly forgotten! Hermione turned just in time to slam into her husband's chest. She blushed and smirked as he handed her the scroll she'd left lying on the couch.

"You might need that," Harry allowed the all-important document to fall out of his hands and into Hermione's before placing a chaste kiss to her soft, red lips.

"Why are you here?" Hermione grinned, pocketing the scroll beside her wand inside her robes.

He pressed his finger to his lips with a smile, "It's a secret. You'll learn soon enough."

Hermione beamed at him and laced her finger's with his, "Come along then, my secret keeper, and let's get down to the Great Hall before I'm missed."

"Let's," Harry nodded his agreement and allowed Hermione to lead the way downstairs.

"Attention!" Minerva tapped her wine goblet, catching the eyes of nearly every student in the Great Hall. "It is time for The Sorting to begin! As you all know, our beloved Sorting Hat was destroyed in the fire last year. We must find another way to sort these young people into their proper houses. I believe that Mr. Harry Potter has found a way to do this job. He alone has invented a spell to bring out the true characteristics of every student. Based on these characteristics, Professor Hermione Potter will sort each of these first years into the proper house. I will ask each of you to remain silent throughout this process. No clapping and cheering until every student is sorted, _please._ The utmost concentration is required of Professor Potter, and therefore I need each of you to be respectful and keep your mouths properly shut."

The look in Minerva's eyes could have petrified each child, and therefore they all sat completely quiet, watching with bated breath for what would happen next.

Minerva nodded curtly, "I thank you. First years! Forward!"

With that, the large doors to the Great Hall swung forth, and Hagrid led in the largest group of first years Hermione had ever seen. There were at least two hundred. She gasped slightly as they all squeezed in, barely able to fit down the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

"Right, then," Hermione cleared her throat, suddenly feeling as if it had tightened to nothing. She hated being in front of a large crowd. This was not her element. She unrolled the parchment, allowing it to fall down to her feet. She started at the top of the list.

"As Professor Potter calls your names, please come forward and take a seat on the stool provided beside her," Minerva instructed before finally taking a seat and watching with bated breath as the rest of the faculty and students were.

Hermione took a deep breath, "Aero, Blake!"

The small, blond boy stepped forward, pushing his shaggy hair out of his bright blue eyes. He took a seat on the stool, waiting patiently with slight fear in his features.

Hermione raised her wand and cast the spell she had never practiced, hoping that she'd done it right. She watched as a brilliant light glowed around the boy, and a tingling sensation filled her. She felt brave, her heart whole with goodness. She felt intelligent and wise, yet naïve and young. There was an urge to please others, a strong urge to lead.

"This is tough… I could place you in Slytherin, but I don't see you getting on well with the students there. I don't feel as if Ravenclaw is right for you either. Hufflepuff is out of the question… I suppose it shall be Gryffindor," she smiled warmly as the boy clapped his hands together in glee and jumped down from the stool, rushing over to the Gryffindor table.

"Almond, Lisa!"

The fragile looking, terrified, dark-haired girl shuffled up to the stool and took a seat and once again Hermione performed the spell. After a moment she smiled, "Hufflepuff!"

A few more names down the list and Hermione had reached the next girl, "Beachwood, Hannah!" The spunky brunette girl skipped to the stool, and it only took a few moments for Hermione to call out, "Ravenclaw!"

It wasn't long before Hermione was halfway down the list, having given more students to Gryffindor than any other house. She'd yet to give a Slytherin, but she was sure the next student would end up there.

"Lovegood, Laura!"

The girl was dark and wore an impassive expression, her blond hair falling around her face in a soft manner. As Hermione revealed her traits she knew there was only one place for the cunning child, "Slytherin!"

Hermione wondered to herself if this was Luna's child. If so, why would the girl have her mother's maiden name? Had Luna given birth to an illegitimate child? No one had spoken to her since the war.

Laura didn't appear to look like anyone Hermione knew, other than Luna of course. She seemed to be exactly like her mother in appearance, but there was something else to her personality. It was as if a dark cloud floated over the young lady, following her wherever she went. Her mood even affected people around her, Hermione noted. When Laura took a seat, the children on either side of her scooted away slightly, almost as if they were afraid she was cursed.

Hermione focused on the task at hand once again, "Malfoy, Valen!"

The girl that stepped forward was full of arrogant pride. She held her perfectly pointed chin high as she walked with purpose, finally taking her seat at the stool. She folded her hands primly in her lap, her ankles crossed. She was the picture of Pureblood upbringing, Draco's only daughter.

"This shall be easy," Hermione muttered to herself before swiftly calling out, "Slytherin!"

The girl hopped down from the stool with a look of sheer triumph before waggling her fingers at Draco who sat at the High Table, his sleek blond hair glistening under the light of the floating candles above. His daughter beamed and took a seat beside Laura, muttering something in the girl's ear. Her blond curls bounced as she moved her head animatedly, green eyes glistening with mirth as she watched Laura giggle at whatever she'd said. This one would be trouble.

Twenty more names down the list and Hermione grinned widely as she called out, "Potter, James!"

Hermione watched her son grin at his mother and take a seat at the stool, running a nervous hand through his messy black hair. His glasses were perched slightly askew on his nose as usual, and he adjusted them before staring up at his mother expectantly.

"Well I know you well enough, but let's take a peek," Hermione smirked and swished her wand at James. Many traits flooded into her head, showing her his pride and bravery, closeness with friends, and determination, "Gryffindor, without a doubt, James."

The boy clapped his hands together and jogged to the Gryffindor table, those honey eyes taking one last glance behind him at his mother before taking a seat amongst his friends who'd already been sorted.

Hermione called off numerous names again, sorting a few more Slytherins, a few more Ravenclaws, and a few more Hufflepuffs before finally reaching another name she knew.

"Weasley, Theron!" A redheaded, lanky looking boy walked forward, his freckles darkening as he nervously took a seat. He was a lot taller than most of the other first years, easily sticking out in the crowd. He looked as if he'd rather be anywhere but here at this very moment.

"Just don't sort me into Slytherin or Hufflepuff," Theron sighed heavily, "Dad would have my neck."

Hermione shot a glare at the giggling crowd of students. She performed the spell and smiled, "Gryffindor!"

After a few more names Hermione finally reached the last, "Zabini, Rose!"

A beautiful, toffee toned girl with brilliant hazel eyes and long, silky straight, black hair stepped forward, smiling and waving at Hermione before taking a seat. She was Ginny's daughter, with the coloring of her Slytherin father and the features of her gorgeous, Gryffindor mother.

Hermione absorbed the girl's traits before coming to a difficult decision, "I'm going to give you a choice, Rose," Hermione knelt down beside the girl, whispering in her ear, "You have the choice of Gryffindor or Slytherin. I cannot come to a conclusion. You could go either place."

Rose thought for a moment before whispering her answer in Hermione's ear.

The woman stood and bellowed proudly, "Gryffindor!"

With that, the Sorting Ceremony was done and loud applause and cheers echoed through the Hall as the houses celebrated their new additions with pride. Hermione held the skirt of her robe as she climbed the stairs up to the High Table, taking a seat between Draco and Harry.

"Well done, Professor," Draco patted Hermione on the back before taking a long gulp of wine.

Harry kissed her cheek, "Very good, love. James is thrilled."

"Between you and I," Hermione leaned in and whispered to her husband, "I was going to put him in Ravenclaw but I knew it would devastate him. He could have gone either way."

"I think you made the right choice," Harry smiled warmly and watched as Minerva rose from her seat and held her hands out to silence the students.

Minerva waited for the applause to die down before she cleared her throat, holding her wand to it and casting the sonorous charm.

"Students and faculty, I would like to make a few announcements before the feast begins," she wore a prideful grin as she turned toward Harry. Hermione was completely silent, unsure still of what was going on and why her husband was there.

"We have a new class as well as a new professor to teach it this year, students. This class will teach you all about the family aspects of life, such as cooking, cleaning, gardening, and caring for children with magic. This class is open to boys and girls, and first and second years are required to take it. I will now introduce, with a very warm, loving welcome back to Hogwarts, Professor Harry Potter," Minerva began the applause, and it didn't take long for the rest of the school to join in, welcoming Harry.

The students seemed completely thrilled to have such a celebrity teaching them. Yes, Hermione and Draco were famous, but Harry was the one who actually took down Voldemort in the end. This made him a hero and an idol in the eyes of the students.

Hermione was flushed with pride for her husband, completely shocked that he had managed to keep this all a secret up until now. She made a note to fuss at him when they got into their quarters that evening. Would they share quarters? Hermione sighed heavily and pushed it all from her mind as Minerva continued with her announcements. Finally the elderly woman called for the feast to begin, and the couple ate and talked, enjoying their time back at school with the people they'd missed.

_**Yes, this was long, but the Sorting had to be done and I figured it was best to get it all out in one chapter rather than split it up into two. That would have made the first section far too short. To answer some questions, Draco and the Potter's are friends. He is married to a woman you haven't met yet. You will meet her soon. Ron is married to a distant cousin that I have yet to introduce you to. Ginny obviously married Blaise Zabini. Don't ask about this pairing. It just came to me as I was writing. Threw you a curve ball. Didn't like it, did you? Yes, we will be hearing from Luna again. Otherwise, drop me a review if you have questions. I will try to answer them all. Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter shall open your eyes a little bit more to the plot I have planned out. This story is basically centered around the children we emphasized in the last chapter, although it is mainly from Hermione's point of view. There will be other points of view throughout. I simply wanted everyone to understand that this is not just a simple Hermione/Harry fiction. It does deal with the second generation. **_

"Oh, Merlin!" Hermione panted as she collapsed beside her husband, her arm thrown loosely over his bare, scarred chest.

Harry chuckled breathlessly, placing a kiss to his wife's forehead before closing his eyes and playing idly with her curls, "I would prefer to be called Harry, but Merlin would do."

"Oh, shut it!" Hermione giggled, a wide grin plastered on her face, "I can't believe we just did that. I feel so naughty."

"Why? It isn't as if we shagged on Gryffindor table," Harry joked, pulling Hermione so she was on her side before spooning her from behind.

She nuzzled her face into the pillow and sighed, "So why didn't you tell me you were getting this job?" Hermione couldn't pretend that she wasn't slightly hurt that Harry had left her out of a very important decision. Leaving his job as an auror was a huge choice. As his wife, Hermione thought he would have consulted her.

"Well, Minerva came to me a month ago and offered me a job. The salary is higher than my job at the Ministry," Harry explained, "I wanted to surprise you."

Hermione turned over abruptly, her eyes boring into Harry's, "The salary is higher? I know what _I _make. I'm the Head of Gryffindor House," Hermione frowned, her brow furrowing, "There is no way you are making more than I am here."

Harry smirked, "Well, I'm not just the Home Studies professor, either."

"What?" Hermione sat up, holding the sheets over her bare chest.

"I'm also taking over the care of the grounds. Hagrid is moving to Romania," Harry announced with a wide grin plastered on his face, "Minerva is paying me double a normal salary since I'm taking two positions."

Hermione's eyes were wide, "Harry, that's fantastic! I mean, we don't really need the money, but…"

"Extra to put aside for James' university," Harry leaned up on his elbow as Hermione flicked on the light with a wave of her wand.

"You're going to let him go?" Hermione was flabbergasted. James had wanted to go to Muggle university after Hogwarts. It had been something he'd dreamed about since he was young, but Harry had always told him that he needed to go to training school for a magical career after Hogwarts.

Harry nodded, "It's important to him. I don't want to tell him no."

Hermione threw herself on her husband, and with an absent flick of her wand, the light went out again, and round two of their lovemaking commenced.

"We don't have any bloody classes together!" James shrieked, his face red as his eyes tore over the schedule, "How is that bloody possible?"

"Your mum doesn't want us to goof off," Theron sighed heavily, propping up his chin with his fist.

"So she puts me with the Slytherins? I hate them all! Except Valen, of course," James griped, his eyes slits of fury as he shot a nasty look up at his parents. They were talking animatedly, not paying him any mind whatsoever.

"Maybe she'll reconsider if you talk to her," Blake interjected from a few seats down. He'd heard James yelling and the conversation had caught his attention.

"Who are you, again?" James asked, venom lacing his voice.

"I didn't mean to cut in," Blake reddened slightly, pushing his hair out of his eyes, "I'm Blake Aero. First year," He reached across the table, extending his hand to James who shook it firmly.

"It's fine. I'm James Potter. This is Theron Weasley," Harry introduced his childhood friend who waved his hand slightly before digging into his eggs.

"Nice to meet you, then," Blake took a bite of his toast, "I understand your mum and dad are a bit famous."

James rolled his eyes, "Yes. Sadly, they are. Are you Muggleborn?"

"Yeah. My parents almost didn't let me come. They thought this was all a hoax until we got to Diagon Alley," Blake grinned, "I thought they'd die when we went in to exchange our Muggle money at Gringotts. They didn't know what to make of the goblins."

James smirked, "Yeah, they can be intimidating if you don't know what they are."

Theron appeared to have forgotten his manners and was completely gone from the conversation, eating as if he'd been starved for weeks.

"Mate, what did the bangers and mash do to you?" James sniggered at the way Theron stabbed his breakfast.

"Wha-?" Theron looked up with chipmunk cheeks. The three boys burst into laughter, earning a roll of the eyes from Rose Zabini who had sadly chosen the seat on the other side of Theron. She was currently wiping stray potatoes from her hair.

"Boys!" Hermione sneered, slamming her hand on her desk and stood quickly. This was the fourth time she'd had to settle Theron and Blake down. They had chosen to sit next to each other in her potions class and were currently giggling like little girls over the blue bubbles that were floating up above their heads. "Perhaps I should have separated the two of you instead of Mr. Potter, hmm?"

"Sorry, Professor Potter," the boys said in unison, watching with sad faces as their bubbles vanished.

"It better be the last time. I will take ten points each from Gryffindor," Hermione sent an equally intimidating sneer at the hissing Gryffindors and to the sniggering Ravenclaws on the right side of the classroom, "If anyone has something to say, I would be glad to deduct house points." Silence.

She gave a satisfied nod of the head before sitting back down and flicking her wand ten times, vanishing each potion from the student's lab tables.

"That's enough playing around for today. I thought I would treat you all but apparently Mr. Weasley and Mr. Aero want to ruin it for everyone. Put away your cauldrons and open your books to page fifty. I would like all of you to copy the entire chapter down by hand. No magic."

There were audible groans around the room, but with one more glare from Hermione the students silenced and went to work, shooting angry looks at the disrupters on the Gryffindor side.

It didn't take long for two weeks to go by, and Hermione found herself buried in papers to grade. Harry had a similar problem, along with keeping up the grounds and the Quidditch pitch. The couple was barely spending any time together, and most nights they collapsed in bed without as much as a kiss goodnight.

The weekends were welcomed by all of the school, faculty and students alike. The children were preparing for the first game of the year, thrilled that it was a Gryffindor/Slytherin match. James had been chosen as the seeker, following in his father's footsteps of being the first first year in a over a decade chosen for a position. He was the youngest on the team, but he kept up with the other boys and girls.

The game day came along with rain. The children headed out to the pitch in a line of hoods and umbrellas, unwilling to let the poor weather affect their school spirit.

The teachers piled into their section, watching with bated breath for the exciting first game to commence.

Hermione and Harry held hands, completely warm and dry after Hermione had cast a weather-proofing charm around their box, which the faculty was thankful for.

The teams floated upward on their broomsticks, waiting for the whistle to blow. As soon as it did, they were off, zooming around like gigantic birds of prey.

James kept glancing down at his parents, distracting himself from his task. He had to concentrate, and therefore every time he looked down, Harry caught his eye and shook his head, mouthing 'find the snitch!' to his son.

James finally caught the message and went flying, his goggles keeping the water out of his eyes as he sought the ever-elusive ball.

"Terry Weasley passes the quaffle to Regina Wood!" Hannah Beachwood called out over the loudspeaker, her face bright with hope for the Gryffindor team, "And Regina scores for Gryffindor!"

There was a loud applause as Regina, the daughter of Oliver and Katie Wood, circled the stadium, her fist pumping in the air. The fourth year was ecstatic that she'd gotten the first score for the team. Terry, also a fourth year and Ron's oldest son, had gotten hold of the quaffle again and he tossed it through the highest hoop, scoring yet again.

Just as the cheering had died down, there was a shriek from the loudspeaker and Hannah jumped up and down, "James Potter has caught the snitch! Is this a record?"

Hermione glanced at the scoreboard, watching as the points adjusted. Harry was beaming with pride as James landed, immediately tackled by his team.

"The game has ended after only ten minutes of play! Gryffindor wins!" Hannah called out jovially.

Harry was too busy paying attention to his son who was currently atop the shoulders of two of his teammates to notice Hermione bent over the side of the box vomiting. He turned toward her to speak, and once noticing her position he leaned over her and held her hair back, a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay, love?" He said in her ear over the cheers.

She nodded, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand as she took a seat, "Fine."

_**Yes, this ended abruptly. There is more to come soon. **____** James won the game! Yay! How would you like to see these characters develop? Obviously we already have a little group going with Blake, Theron, and James. There are a few girls in the mix too. Who would you like to see James date later on? Let me know! Review please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**We begin with some awesome news. My son went with his grandparents for Thanksgiving to Georgia. He's been gone for two days now and I miss him dearly, but I know that he's having a wonderful time, and I get to act like a single woman for a little while! Yay! He will be back in two days, and I can't wait to snuggle him and have him yell at me. "Mum, I'm not a bloody baby!" I can hear it now. Oh well. He'll just have to deal with it. **____** I told him when he was little that even when he was hairy and large I would still consider him my baby boy. Now he's realizing this as true. Enjoy!**_

A week had gone by and Hermione could barely make it through classes. She was having to rush out continuously to vomit and hadn't slept in days, but she refused stubbornly to allow Harry to teach her class. She insisted that he had his own work to do and even though their schedules didn't interfere and he could easily take on her four classes she was just fine and had only a stomach bug of some sort.

Madame Pomfrey had been plying Hermione with anti-nausea potions, insisting that the woman go to St. Mungo's and be checked out more thoroughly. Hermione politely refused, downing two or three vials at a time before thrusting herself back into the corridors of Hogwarts to soldier on.

James was concerned about his mother but Hermione wouldn't let him come within six feet of her, "Love, I don't want you catching this. I think it's a touch of influenza."

"Witches and wizards don't get influenza, Mum," James had argued.

"Yes, but I am Muggleborn, James. That makes me more susceptible to these diseases than you and your father," she argued.

"But Grandmother Lily was Muggleborn. Wouldn't that mean I am just as susceptible considering my bloodline?" James argued his point.

"Exactly my reasoning behind keeping a fair distance," Hermione smirked as her son realized he'd just done himself in. He'd done the opposite of what he was trying to do.

"Mum, I'm not going to get sick! Take the Protego shield down!" He sighed exasperatedly, dragging a hand through his messy black locks.

This argument had gone on for the next week until Hermione finally agreed to allow Harry to watch her classes that Friday and take off for St. Mungo's. Dressing in warm clothing, Hermione made her way onto the grounds and out to Hogsmeade to apparate.

The walk was longer than Hermione remembered. Considering her current illness, it was probable that she felt weaker and therefore the walk was more tiring than usual. Finally, the woman reached her destination, and turned promptly on her heel, vanishing with a pop.

There was a two hour wait to see a doctor in the clinic downstairs. Hermione was shivering incessantly, clutching her scarf around her throat. Her honey curls hung limp and dull around her shoulders, and her nose was red from the chilling wind she'd endured outside.

She allowed her head to fall back against the wall behind her and closed her eyes, willing the nausea and chills to dissipate. Sadly this was all in vain. Hermione knew that she had a long wait ahead of her.

"Mrs. Potter?" A high-pitched, grating voice called her name. Hermione blinked rapidly, taking in the sudden bright light that was flowing through her eyelashes. She groaned and stood on unsteady feet, having fallen asleep while she was waiting.

"Here," Hermione raised an arm weakly and stepped forward, following the tiny, blond nurse toward a set of doors behind the nurses' station.

A short walk behind one of the doors revealed a myriad of blue walkways. Hermione examined each of the labels on every doorframe. From left to right there were labeled _Magical Illnesses, Muggle Illnesses, First Trimester Pregnancy, Second Trimester Pregnancy, Third Trimester Pregnancy, Infectious Diseases, and Check-Ups._

Hermione followed the witch into the door labeled _Muggle Illnesses _and allowed the young woman to shut it behind her before following her once again into a small examination room. There were tongue depressors floating around the ceiling with little, transparent wings, cotton balls bouncing about the counters, and a hovering hospital bed in the center of the room.

"Isn't that terribly unsanitary?" Hermione asked of the cotton balls.

"We don't use them. They were in a Muggle medical magazine so we got some to make the Muggles feel more at home," the witch explained in a tone that told Hermione the question she'd asked was extremely stupid.

"Muggles come here?" Hermione asked in shock.

"If they have relatives that are magical, yes. Some Muggles choose to come along with their children. They think we have better medical care since we are clearly more powerful than their doctors," the woman stated dryly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Of course. Muggles are stupid," she said under her breath.

"What are you being seen for today?" The nurse asked impatiently, looking over a stack of papers Hermione assumed were her medical records.

"I believe I may have a bit of the flu. I've been nauseous and tired for weeks. My hair is dull and lifeless and my skin is extremely dry and cold," Hermione explained, "Been having the chills, as well."

"The Medi-Wizard for this ward will be in shortly," the nurse nodded curtly and shut the door behind herself with a bit more vigor than was necessary.

Hermione relaxed back on the bed, closing her eyes once more. The room felt as if it were spinning before her and all she wanted was to be back at Hogwarts in the hospital wing with Madame Pomfrey and her vast potions. This Band-Aid wouldn't fix Hermione in the long run, however, so she knew she had to be here.

Thirty minutes or so went by before the Medi-Wizard finally came in to examine Hermione. He took his time looking her over, performing diagnostic spells here and there. He finally held out a cup for Hermione.

"Before I give you any sort of potion I would like for you to do a pregnancy test," he requested.

Hermione sighed, "I'm not pregnant. I've been on the potion for years."

"It's precautionary," the doctor insisted, "It isn't voluntary. You must take the test."

Hermione snarled but snatched the cup and walked into the adjoining loo. There was a white powder in the cup and Hermione urinated in it, capping it and washing her hands before returning.

"Five minutes, Mrs. Potter," he smiled politely, taking the cup and leaving the room.

Hermione sighed heavily. She just wanted her potion. Why did they have to make such a big deal out of something that was obviously not a possibility? She had the bloody flu!

Five minutes went by and the doctor came back with a broad grin, "Congratulations, Mrs. Potter."

Hermione sat up and frowned, "On what?"

"You are pregnant!" He announced, shuffling through papers, "The powder turned pink. The test was positive."

Hermione gaped at him, her eye twitching of its own accord, "N-no, I can't possibly be pregnant. Not now!"

"Is this not a joyous occasion? Surely Mr. Potter will be thrilled," the man handed Hermione discharge papers and prescriptions for the pharmacy downstairs.

Hermione sneered, "Did I not just tell you nearly ten minutes ago that I have been on the potion for nine years?"

"You missed a day, apparently," he shrugged his shoulders, obviously nonplussed.

Hermione thought back and slapped her hand on her forehead; the first night back at Hogwarts. She had neglected to take her potion, caught up in the surprise that Harry was there with her, "It seems I have. Good day."

Hermione took her paperwork and headed downstairs, filling the prenatal potions and nausea medication before heading back for Hogwarts.

Now the issue was to tell Harry. How would he react to this? Their plates were full enough as it was with both of their jobs and James' schooling. Could they handle another child? Hermione wanted to groan out, but didn't wish to attract stares from passersby on her walk back from Hogsmeade's apparition point.

She reserved herself to thinking about classes and work, forgetting about this whole situation altogether for the next week. She didn't really know how to approach Harry about it, and therefore took her potions in secret and hid them away in her tiny, charmed, purple bag which was currently tucked in her right robe pocket.

"Today we will be studying prenatal potions," Hermione raised her wand arm and swished the wooden instrument between her forefinger and thumb across the chalkboard. Instructions on how to brew said potion filled in the green, blank canvas within moments.

"Why?" Theron piped up from his seat, "We're only first years."

Hermione sighed, "This is a very easy potion to brew, and it is in the syllabus."

Theron nodded curtly and opened his potions book, flipping to the page indicated on the board without further interruption.

Hermione did have an ulterior motive. She needed more of the potion and couldn't brew it herself without suspicion from her husband or the faculty. She'd been avoided Harry's bodily contact for days, noticing a small lump forming at her panty line. It was only a matter of time before she was found out.

The class went without disturbance, and each student handed in their potion at the end, leaving the remaining simmering in the cauldrons upon their desks. Hermione gave each of them one point for their houses, earning happy laughter for the children as they exited her classroom.

She made work of bottling each potion carefully, freezing them in her stores and pocketing four vials for the next four weeks.

Harry knocked on the door quietly, jerking Hermione's attention toward him. She reddened slightly and smiled, "Love."

"What are you doing?" Harry stepped in, shutting the door behind him and perching atop one of the lab tables that had already been scourgified.

"Bottling these potions," Hermione said softly, "I've just finished and I'm cleaning up now."

Harry watched her smile soften into a small frown as she finished putting away the pewter cauldrons and clean every desk with a flick of her wand. He wondered what was wrong with her. She was never so quiet.

She spoke again, even softer this time, and Harry had to strain to hear her delicate voice, "I think we should talk."

Harry felt his heart catch in his throat. That was never a good thing for a woman to say. Did she want to divorce him? That didn't usually happen in the wizarding world unless there was cheating or some form of abuse. He knew he didn't abuse her. Was she cheating on him? Thoughts of horrid scenarios floated through his mind until Hermione finally opened her mouth to speak. A lyric from her favorite song came out.

"It's like forgetting the words to your favorite song. You can't believe it. You were always singing along. It was so easy, and the words so sweet. You can't remember. You try to feel the beat," Hermione sighed, her eyes downturned.

Harry frowned and stood, walking toward his wife. He pulled her to his chest, holding her head in the crook of his neck, "What's wrong, love? What are you talking about? If there is a problem we will get through it together like we always do."

Hermione pulled away from him, her small hands pushing against his chest, "Harry, I'm pregnant. Nearly two months along, now."

Harry didn't really know what to think. This was not what he had expected at all. His jaw dropped and he struggled for words, but tears came instead, flooding his eyes and pouring forth down his now red cheeks.

Hermione let out a sob, collapsing back into the chair behind her desk, "I knew you'd be upset!"

Harry shook his head vehemently, "No! Hermione, I'm ecstatic!" He cried freely, kneeling down in front of his seated wife, "Another baby? This is fantastic!"

Hermione was utterly shocked. She stared at him as if he were a mad man, "Harry, how can we deal with this? You are working two jobs and all of my time is spent here and with James!"

"I will get rid of the gamekeeper position," Harry shook his hand dismissively, "Don't you worry! We will embrace this!"

He embraced her from his kneeled position, his head buried in her bossom and his arms wrapped around her waist. If only Hermione was so sure this was right, she thought to herself.

_**So Albus Severus is on the way! What do you think? I have to plan out these children. I can't simply ignore the fact that they exist in the Potterverse. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. There is more to come soon. Please read and review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This will be sort of a transition type of chapter between first and second year for James Potter and his friends. You'll see a lot less Hermione and Harry and a lot more of the kids. Sorry! It has to be done for plot and character development. We're going to kind of slide through Hermione's pregnancy.**_

James found himself on the Hogwarts train yet again, talking animatedly with the friends he hadn't seen over the summer. His mother had given birth to a rather large baby boy who she and his father had named Albus Severus Potter.

Currently Hermione was on maternity leave and at the Weasley's house while Harry and James headed back to school and work. James wasn't too thrilled about missing out on the new baby, but he couldn't really do much about it. School was important, and after all it was a social gathering as well. He knew he'd forget all about his little brother once he arrived, anyway.

True to his thought, James was completely giddy about being around Theron and Blake again, and Albus was out of his mind as he ate chocolate frogs and laughed about meaningless boy happenings such as Quidditch and Muggle football.

The compartment door slid open, silencing the boys and revealing a beautiful, dark-haired girl. She smiled awkwardly, "Everywhere else is full."

"You can sit with us, Rose," James beckoned her in with a wag of his hand. The other boys didn't look too sure. They weren't very familiar with Rose, but James knew her well. He'd grown up with her considering his mother and Ginny Zabini were pregnant at the same time. They were almost like siblings, but not quite. Rose had distanced herself from James since they'd started school.

"Thanks, James," she took a seat beside Blake and stared at Theron and James who were currently buried in licorice and discarded cartons of pumpkin juice. Her nose turned up slightly, but she didn't comment.

"Blake," the blond boy beside Rose extended a slightly sticky hand.

Rose frowned at it, flicked her wand and muttered, "Scourgify," before shaking his hand loosely. She wasn't trying to be a snot, but Rose never really got along well with boys.

"Nice to meet you," he said through a mouthful of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "Want some?"

Rose shook her head to decline and forced a polite smile before looking longingly across the corridor where Valen Malfoy and Beatrice Weasley sat talking about boys. She'd much rather talk about boys than sit with them, but the compartment was full. She sighed heavily and allowed her gaze to wander out the window at passing trees while the boys joked loudly and smacked on their candy.

It was a long train ride for some, but for the boys it was over all too quickly. James gathered his things and tossed their trash in the rubbish bins provided before he fell into the queue of students walking to the castle rather than the first years who were taking boats. He remembered that part of last year with fondness, but was glad he was no longer in the group of _babies. _He was twelve now, and it was time to start really making an impression on the school. As long as he had his best mates around, he knew that there was a strong possibility a lot of pranking and lost house points would occur this year.

The Sorting and feast went along with no issues save a ten minute food fight between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables. James had been hit in the face with a stray plate of spaghetti and was still sulking and picking off noodles on the way to Gryffindor tower when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see his father.

"Yes, Dad?" James asked irritated, tossing a noodle toward a random Slytherin first year that gasped and looked as if she were ready to spit fire.

Harry chuckled and pulled James off to the side, shaking his head, "I wanted to ask you if you could do me a favor?"

James' curiosity was peaked now. He nodded and waited for his father to continue.

"Could you possibly keep an eye on Theron? His father said he has been acting strangely the past couple of weeks. I know that you two are very close so if it's possible, try to find out what going on, yeah?" Harry gave his son a firm handshake and a clap on the back.

James nodded once more, now wondering what could possibly be wrong with Theron. He had seemed perfectly fine on the train ride and had been joking around at the feast. It didn't appear that anything was amiss as far as James could tell, but he would still ask since his dad had requested it.

"Mum wanted me to tell you that she and Albus are fine, as well," Harry added before ruffling his son's hair and sending him on his way.

James threw a wave and a thanks over his shoulder as he trotted off toward the rest of his house before he got left too far behind. He'd neglected to get the password and he didn't want to be left outside all night.

"I don't like this," Theron grumbled as James threw the invisibility cloak over both of them and led his redheaded companion out of the boys' dormitory and silently down the carpeted stairs into their common room.

"Just be quiet! You're hungry, aren't you?" James hissed, looking around to make sure they were alone before sliding silently out of the portrait hole and into the corridors of a sleeping Hogwarts. He took Theron's silence as an affirmation and kept moving, careful not to disturb any portraits.

Thankfully, nearly every painting was either gone from its frame or asleep, and James was happy about this. He didn't need one of the paintings or portraits noticing them and acting like a caterwauling charm, screeching that there were students out of bed. No, that would be horrid.

The mischievous boy led his less than willing friend all the way down to the kitchens, opening the double doors without as much of a creak. Theron was groaning quietly the entire time, muttering that they should go back before they were caught.

"Look, we're here, so you can shut it," James growled, pulling the invisibility cloak off of his head and tossing it over his shoulder. "Look at all this food! Treacle tart! Blood pudding! Shepard's pie! Brownies! Biscuits!"

James made for the first thing he saw, digging into the platter of treacle tart with a look of sheer bliss plastered on his face. Theron seemed to relax a bit and dug into a plate of Shepard's pie, his eyes closing as he chewed slowly, savoring the taste of his favorite food.

The boys laughed and chatted merrily as they devoured countless cookies and numerous pies, joking about as twelve year olds do. It was all too good to be true.

A throat cleared from somewhere behind them and James stopped mid bite, his cookie falling to the floor in a devastating crumbling smack. Slowly they turned, setting gaze on none other than Harry Potter.

The boys' eyes widened to the sizes of saucers, "Dad."

"Mr. Potter."

"Boys!" Harry smirked, his arms crossed over his chest and a look of triumph painted on his face, "I knew eventually I'd catch you out, James. Theron, why are you letting him drag you along? I thought you of all people would know better."

"Dad, please don't blame him. He didn't want to come. I made him," James sighed heavily, his gaze downcast.

Harry shook his head, "James, you didn't _Imperius_ him, did you?"

"No," James shook his head, a confused look on his face.

"Then you didn't make him come. He could have said no. Both of you are in trouble," Harry sighed and flicked his wand, cleaning up the mess sufficiently enough to not alert the house elves to the destruction of their well-kept kitchen.

"Yes sir," the boys said in unison, their voices laced with guilt and disappointment.

"Well, I suppose I can't punish you too much considering Ron and I did this when we were in school," Harry mused, his gaze elsewhere as if he were flashing back.

Theron and James exchanged amused glances, "You and my dad snuck out?"

"Quite often, actually," Harry nodded his affirmation.

James smirked, "I bet you blokes got in trouble a lot."

"Ah, yes," Harry grinned, thinking back on his school days with fondness, "Ron, your mother and I were always doing something we had no business."

"Mum went along too?" James asked, his eyes wide in astonishment. He looked like a miniature Harry. This made his father smile proudly.

"Yeah, she did. Mostly it was to deter us from getting into too much trouble. She was always a spoil sport, nagging us incessantly," Harry chuckled.

"That sounds like Mum, all right," James grinned and shuffled his feet, "So you're not going to give us detention?"

Harry almost awarded house points to his son for the effort, "Son, of course you're getting detention. Loads of it, in fact."

Both of the boys groaned simultaneously.

"I will make sure it's with me, though," Harry added as an afterthought, "I might get you to help me grade papers."

At the look on the boys' faces, Harry beamed and opened the doors to the kitchens, shooing them out into the corridor.

"I'm only joshing you, boys. We'll find something fun to do, but I have to give you detentions for a week to keep up appearances, of course," Harry placed guiding hands on the tops of their backs, leading them back up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Of course, Dad, for appearances," James beamed up at his father.

"Thanks, Mr. Potter," Theron grinned, reminding Harry of Ron to the utmost degree. He had that 'why me?' sort of expression on his face permanently, and it almost made Harry wish he were back in school when things were adventurous and new.

_**Kind of a short chapter. I had fun writing it though, and I do hope you have a marvelous time reviewing it! **____** A girl can wish, right? Oh, my son will be back tomorrow from Georgia! Yay! I am ecstatic. I can't wait to see him. Yes, he's only been gone for a week but I miss him dearly. It's not the same without sweaty socks and football jerseys lying about everywhere. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm extremely disappointed with the reviews… There are many readers yet three reviews! Come on guys… Feed the muses. If you want more, please review for me. Enjoy!**_

James and Blake moved quietly through the corridors, looks of sheer irritation painted on their young faces. To any other student, it would appear that the boys didn't want to go to the dancing lessons this evening like many other of the boys in Gryffindor were nearly refusing to do. To Theron and Rose, James and Blake were deeper than that.

"Why must we dance with the Slytherin girls?" James growled under his breath as the four passed a giggling ground of second year Slytherin girls.

"It's not as if they smell, James," Rose rolled her bright eyes, shifting her books to her left arm.

James noticed the action and turned to her, "Can I carry them for you?" His eyes were hopeful, and Rose simply grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, go ahead," she smiled her thanks as they continued on, her cheeks reddening.

"I know that they don't smell, Rose, but they're bloody _Slyterins! _They're the enemy," James' eyes narrowed to slits, the expression he wore extremely dark as if the world had done him wrong.

"Oh, James," Rose sighed in irritation.

"I bet if Valen Malfoy wanted to dance with you, you would be more than obliged," Theron said dryly.

Rose's eyes widened and she glanced quickly at James' face but kept silent.

"Yeah, dream on, mate," Blake grinned cheekily.

"Shut it, both of you," James snapped, sneering at the two of his closest friends.

Rose seemed slightly upset at this, for what reason the boys knew not. She stopped in the corridor mid-stride and scooped her books from James, "I just remembered I have a study session with… Erm… Someone," with that she was off, turning the corner at lightning speed toward the library.

The boys exchanged curious glances but shrugged it off.

"Girls," Theron rolled his eyes.

"I think she likes you," Blake insinuated quietly, almost as if he were afraid to say it aloud.

James scoffed, "Come off it, mate!"

"No, really, James! She got jealous when we said something about Valen! You saw it too, didn't you Theron?" Blake's eyes were wide as he turned toward their redheaded friend.

"Well she did talk about you continuously all summer," Theron spoke of his cousin with a shudder, "It got kind of creepy."

"There is no way she likes me. She is way out of my league," James' eyes were downcast as he slowed to a shuffle.

Blake and Theron shrugged at each other, "There's no talking to him."

Theron agreed with Blake's statement, nodding before shoving James toward the library, "C'mon. We've got only an hour before Transfiguration, and I've _got _to finish my paper or I'm dead."

The boys entered the library at a slow pace and took a seat at one of the larger tables, talking more than they worked. The rest of the day slid slowly by before them, drawing out the miserable wait for the dancing lessons that evening. What were they learning dancing for, anyway?

"I will have each of you know that Gryffindor House prides itself on chivalry. Therefore, each of you, and I do mean each of you," Harry shot a glare toward his son and his friends, "will be chivalrous to any ladies you come in contact with this evening. I will not tolerate playfulness, nor idiocy of any sort. Is that clear? The lot of you?" Harry glanced around the room, watching each boy's head nod solemnly, "Good."

Harry had taken over the Head of Gryffindor whilst Hermione was away and was enjoying every second of it. He loved children, and it made him feel like he was closer with his son this way. He watched James, Theron, and Blake trudge down toward the dance floor, getting into a group of three as Harry had instructed earlier.

"Now, we are going to be doing monthly dance classes for every house throughout this year. There will be a special event occurring next term, and I do expect all of you to know how to properly dance beforehand. We will not have any foolish arm waving nor galloping about!" There was a collective giggle at the thought of the boys dancing like apes. Harry smirked at this as well and ushered them all into the center of the floor.

Just as everyone had seemed to fall into a comfortable chatter, the group of second year Slytherin girls walked into the Great Hall, beaming at the boys and waggling their fingers teasingly. James and Theron swallowed hard, dreading this. Blake seemed excited however, and had already wandered off to find a partner.

Harry watched as the groups began to mingle and find partners within their groups of three. He noticed James lagging behind and walked over to his son, "Why don't you ask Valen?"

James nodded and looked around, his eyes widening as they found the girl in question. Blake was talking with her and she was blushing and giggling. Rage filled the young man and he felt as if he wanted to stomp like a child. That was the girl _he _liked! How dare he!

James marched determinedly toward Blake and Valen, grabbing his best mate on the shoulder and spinning him around, "Have you asked her to dance?" James' nostrils flared in anger.

"Yeah, I did," Blake jerked away from his friend and crossed his arms defiantly, "Is that a problem?"

"Yeah, it's a bloody problem!" James shoved Blake hard, "You know I wanted to ask her!"

Valen stepped back, her blond curls bouncing as she moved quickly, wanting out of the way of the inevitable fight which was about to occur.

"Yet you didn't ask her!" Blake shoved James harder, and he stumbled backward into Theron who caught him under the arms.

That was it. The next few moments resulted in an all-out fist fight, James tossing the smaller boy on the floor like a rag doll. He pounded his fists angrily into Blake's face, whilst Theron tried to pry him off to no avail.

Harry was there in seconds, jerking Theron back and pulling James off his friend, "What are you thinking, son?" Harry exclaimed, standing in between James and Blake who was bleeding profusely from his nose.

"Why would he do that? He knows that I like her!" James shrieked, fury evident all over his young face. He looked behind Blake, catching Valen's eye. The expression on her face was one he never wanted to see again. It was a mixture of loathing and fear, making James' blood run cold.

As quickly as the fight had occurred, Valen burst into tears and turned, running from the Great Hall in a flurry of curls and black robes.

James' expression softened immediately and he took off after her, feeling the effects of his poor decision like a brick of lead on his chest.

"Detention for two months! No Quidditch! You will be writing lines at every spare moment!" Harry yelled, pacing back and forth, face red with anger.

"Dad!" James cried out, "Not Quidditch!"

"You can't go about fighting! You could have been expelled! You could have killed him!" Harry stopped in front of his son, shaking him by the shoulders hard, "You can't do that!"

Tears were falling down James' face and his head fell, "I'm sorry… I was so jealous, Dad."

Harry released his son, kneeling down in front of his chair, "James, just because we are jealous, we can't give into those emotions. I was so jealous of Theron's father. He dated your mother for years. I wanted her. I wanted her to be mine, but I didn't go around beating him to a pulp. Fighting fixes nothing. It only causes issues."


End file.
